kentwood_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kentwood Academy Wiki
Welcome to the ! " Greetings, Students, this is your new home, Kentwood! “ Kentwood Academy is a private institution, also a detention facility in the deep woodlands of the small town, Kentwood. The Kentwood Spartans are currently expanding for more teachers and leftover job searches, having the New Students enrolling everyday, they want to aim for a bright future in the students that come and go at Kentwood, some of them ending up a Dropout and tormenting the students that have come into town. The Campus isn't that far from the locals, but it's the spot that non-cliques stay at due to some of them feeling very uncomfortable with the attacks. Prologue''' ' '' Kentwood Academy finally establishes itself and opens it gates on October 1st, 1962. The Kids appear to be flooding through the campus, chatting up the cafe, already making registrations for extracurricular activity throughout the whole year, there are only twelve spots open though, there’s a matter of who can lead and who can.. I believe the kids are saying rule the school? ' ' 1964, two years after the official announcement and the gates opening at Kentwood, some kids are already settling in, but there’s contraband being passed around Campus like a good ol’ smoke with the folks, the school makes their own group, having the group being called Prefects that can patrol around Campus and such. There is a new clique as the term as being passed around, being called the Honor Students, otherwise known as the Preps, the leader is known to donate such generous money to the school, but the Preps are struggling on who they choose, so the question is for the kids.. Where’s the money to reconstruct? ' ' 1967, three years after the kids have settled in, some students are being expelled due to the contraband and fights scrawling around Kentwood and slithering through the doors, the gates, and into the sweet town of Kentwood. ' ' 1969, two years after there were more expelled people, the Expelled seemed to have riled up a group to protest at Kentwood gates, wanting Student Rights and the Prefects are handling it. The gates have been opened, the expelled are trying to break through the gates, the prefects have used their knuckles to solve the problem, calling the teachers to help them win this battle. ' ' [ MORE TO BE COPIED ] ' ' [ Chapter One ] Current Day It's 1969, same year of the great Kentwood Brawl. The kids have separated into their own groups and some of them decide to ally with each other, they currently are discussing on what clique ideas they need and they should own, the current Cliques to this day are The Punks, The Preps, The Varsity, The Brawlers, and the Mathematics Club are separating and claiming their own turf, hopefully making a new start to a new end. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse